1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a server housing; in particular, to a server housing for accommodating a plurality of hard drives.
2. Description of Related Art
As the amount of data handled and stored increase dramatically in the datacenter, the cost to keep the older data (archive) in the primary storage systems has become very expensive. Primary storage systems are used to keep fresh data that are likely to be frequently accessed, and need to be accessed in real time. This type of data is often referred to as online data or hot data. However, older data, such as older emails and old photos, that are less likely to be needed or do not need to be accessed in real time, can be stored in less expensive storage systems that offer slower response time, and the older data may even stay offline until needed. This type of data storage systems are referred to as near-line and offline, or warm Storage and cold storage. Therefore, there is a demand to provide lower cost storage platforms that meet the usage model of warm or cold storage.
Specifically, cold storage needs to minimize the system maintenance efforts, provide easy access to failed parts, and maximize the density of the hard drives to make efficient use of the available space. Therefore, using a storage solution that provides convenient and easy access to the hard drives and accommodates the hard drives compactly to make economical use of the available space is essential to satisfying the requirements of cold storage.